


Girls

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes girls soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it snuck up and bit me. _Hard_. I still have the indentations.

Sam likes girls soft. He likes them small and soft, petite but not quite pretty. He likes girls that fit in his hand. Homely, 'girl next door' type, just rouged cheeks with long hair. Dark and small with a quiet voice and polite demeanor.

Sam likes girls that are into art and literature. Girls who can talk circles around him about Keller or O'Keeffe, can recite all the ways that Shakespeare was ahead of his time and list in chronological order every one of his plays.

Sam likes girls who like salads and yoga. Girls who know that there are other types of lettuce than iceberg and who love dressings that have ingredients like 'oil' and 'vinegar' and 'ground thyme'. Girls who can do 'downward facing dog' and can recite the jewels of Theravada.

Sam likes girls who have never heard of hunting. Girls who are pure and innocent and safe. Girls who are maybe just a little bit naive.

Sam likes girls that never remind him of his brother. Girls that he can have, and hold, and touch. Girls that he can kiss. Girls that he doesn't have to hide.

Sam likes girls.

(Because he can't have his brother.)


End file.
